


Promise - Poem

by Akineko



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko
Summary: Just something I came up with.And kept working on....And I kinda gave it a name to, so that makes it real, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeing_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeing_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839200) by [seeing_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeing_blue/pseuds/seeing_blue). 



> I actually never thought I'd activly post anything here. Was just, you know, looking from the sidelines.  
> But, apparently, I started writing poetry...again.  
> Inspired by seeing_blue's 'Wait, what?' series, but I'm not even sure if they want crap like this.  
> Gonna gift it to you, anyways :p  
> (please tell me if you really don't want it, though.)
> 
> Basically, it's a sort of duet, between two people in a...sorta.... complicated relationship. Cheers to all you lovely Solavellans out there, you know what I mean ;)  
> In this case it's even more complicated because I thought of blues OC Alaran and...yep. gonna shut up now, read for yourself. If you want, that is!

When first we crossed  
Each others path  
Between the worlds  
Beneath the stars  
I saw your grace  
And felt your strength  
\- I never saw you cry

You were the storm  
That guided me  
And laid me down  
Upon my knees  
I heard your song  
And saw you dance  
\- I'd never thought you'd cry

 

I promised you  
I'll hold for you  
And keep my word  
I'll never break  
I gave up everything I had  
To save this dying world

When first I came  
Into this world  
Beneath the moons  
Between the stars  
I did not know  
Our future plans  
\- I thought I'd never die.

I took this chance  
A brand new life  
One filled with friends  
And heartfelt love  
But soon my world  
Caught up to me  
\- I knew then, I would die.

 

I promise you  
I'll hold you here  
I never meant  
For you to break  
But still my past it howls at me  
To end what I've begun

You are a star  
Amidst the dark  
That swallows me  
Since ages lost  
You are the peace  
I hadn't known  
\- I hope you'll never leave.

I see the storm  
That lights your eyes  
I see the hurt  
You hid deep down  
I want to help you,  
Heal our wounds  
\- I do not want to leave.

 

I promised you  
I'll hold for you  
And keep my word  
I'll never break  
I gave up everything I had  
To save this dying world

Even from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. You were looking for rhymes? Sorry.
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker, and its the middle of the night, and......please bear with me!


End file.
